Borru Catacombs
Solas, the rebel Warden of Light is about to break free from it's underground prison. You need to stop it! But be careful, there are other Wardens of Elements down there. Objectives *Explore the catacombs *Eliminate Nottus *Eliminate Noctra *Connect to Solus by using the Prism Overview When players first come in, they will talk to Eila, the Senior Researcher who seems surprised to see an immortal regardless of the fact she requested one. She lets players know that there is Wardens of Light being guarded by the Wardens of Darkness and that she needs the player to check it out. In the first hallway are Wardens of Light in cages and nearby Darkness mobs. At the end of the second corridor players can go left or right. In solo, the right side is empty, so don't bother. Go to the left and at the top of the stairs, past more Darkness mobs is the first boss Nottus. It's basic attack does minimal damage but it will keep shooting players with a Darkness essence during most of the fight. About every 30 seconds It will create a wormhole around itself that pulls players in. Immediately dash/move away from it because Nottus places an expanding ring of darkness around itself that does considerable damage. It is best to be outside the ring when it completes. Players can go right or left at the end of the next hallway but at least for solo, there is nothing to the left. Head right and down two more corridors through mobs to the second boss Noctra. This boss summons dark entities around the room that will explode if touched by a player, or after a short period of time has passes. The boss will also periodically disorient players, causing them to move around confused. Players need to move away from the entities when possible so that the confusion debuff, when it occurs, does not cause them to walk into the entities and take extra damage. The boss also has a basic attack of shooting players with a dark essence. Down the stairs, across a bride and through more mobs is the last boss Solus. Players are instructed to connect to Solus by touching the prism. This starts the fight. Players will not actually fight Solus but instead will be instructed to activate the Altars of Darkness. Solus will attempt to use direct damage from itself via a light beam and from summons to interrupt the player from using the altar. The summons and light beam continue until the altars are used. During the fight, players will also fight a variety of Light prisms including a X4 Warden. The fight ends when Solus is once again subdued. Bosses Nottus :Wormhole ::Pulls the enemy in an creates expanding spots of dark energy on the ground that deal considerable damage. Noctra :Clots of Darkness ::Scatters several dark entities around the enemy position. The entities explode and deal considerable damage to those who get close. :Panic ::Causes the enemy to feel a supernatural panic and run around uncontrollably for a certain time. Solas :Wardens of Light ::Summons several Wardens of Flare and Wardens of Dawn to its aid. :Enlightenment ::Starts attacking the enemy with a light beam. Create light entities around the enemy that explode and deal considerable damage to those who get close. Continues to do so until it gets interrupted by activating Altars of Darkness. :Altars of Darkness ::There are two altars near the place where Solas is being held. They can be activated to interrupt the effect of Enlightenment. :Final Warden ::Summons a powerful fragment of light to its aid. Gallery Skyforge Borrus Catacombs 1.png Skyforge Borrus Catacombs 2.png Skyforge Borrus Catacombs 3.png Skyforge Borrus Catacombs 4.png Skyforge Borrus Catacombs 6.png Skyforge Borrus Catacombs 7.png Videos Category:Squad